Particular embodiments generally relate to digital media, and more specifically to modifying digital media productions.
Commercial content or digital media productions typically contain a number of objects, such as characters or background scenery in frames of an animated video. Some digital media allows for replacement within presentations by way of personalized rulesets, while others allow entity attribute modification, such as in video game applications. However, these approaches are fairly restrictive.